Magia negra
by L.S- '1997
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Vilgax hubiera mandado asesinar a los Tennyson? ¿Y si los padres de Gwen hubieran muerto, pero ella no? ¿Y si Hex se hace cargo de ella, desde que era un bebé? Luego de 15 años desde el asesinato de su hijo Frank y su esposa, Max no pierde la esperanza de encontrar con vida a su nieta. No sabe que ella se encuentra muy cerca, y que deberá decidir entre dos bandos.
1. Chapter 1

**Ben 10 y sus personajes, no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Capitulo I**

 **" El comienzo de todo"**

* * *

La noche estaba en su máximo esplendor. El viento soplaba con un poco de fuerza, mientras la neblina era demasiado espesa, y obstruía la vista a partir de unos pocos metros.  
El ambiente estaba en total silencio, solamente se oía el ruido del viento que empujaba con fuerza las ventanas y puertas de esa antigua fábrica abandonada. Casualmente, una rata corría entre los montones de cajas sucias y vacías, chillando suavemente.  
No fue hasta quince minutos después, cuando unos pasos comenzaron a oírse, resonando en el desgastado suelo de madera, que crujía mientras la persona se iba acercando.  
El hombre que estaba allí, calvo y delgado, observó como la niebla comenzaba a disiparse, mostrando a quien tanto esperaba, el hombre con la calavera tatuada en todo su rostro.  
–Comenzaba a pensar que no vendrías – le dijo, mientras bajaba de la pila de cajas donde se había sentado.  
–Bueno, me has dicho que tenías lo que tanto buscaba – respondió su cliente, mirándolo fijamente.  
El joven vendedor, comenzó a ponerse nervioso.  
–Si, con respecto a eso – susurró, rascando su nuca.  
Hex lo fulminó con su mirada, mientras con solo levantar su mano, hizo que el vendedor se estrellara contra la pared, y lo mantuvo ahí. Alzó su bastón, el cual despedía una luz amarilla del extremo.  
– ¿O sea que me has hecho venir para nada? – le reclama, furioso.  
– ¡No, no, no! ¡Espera! – el muchacho calvo comenzó a suplicar, desesperado – ¡Tengo algo mejor, mucho mejor!  
El brujo lo dudó unos segundos, pero finalmente lo dejó libre y él cayó de espaldas en el suelo.  
–No puede haber nada mejor – susurra, mientras lo miraba fijamente.  
El joven delgado se levanta rápidamente y sacude su ropa, antes de señalar en dirección de lo que parecía un cesto de mimbre.  
Hex, extrañado, se acerca y al observar lo que había dentro, no podía creerlo.

– ¿Acaso es una jodida broma? – se enfurece, caminando hacia el vendedor y levantando su bastón – ¡¿Te estás burlando de mi?!  
– ¡No, no! ¡Juro que no! – el muchacho se hace hacia atrás, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.  
El brujo levantó su bastón y lo chocó fuertemente contra el suelo.  
– ¡¿Cómo se supone que eso puede servirme?! – pregunta mientras gruñe y señala el cesto – ¡Allí hay un niño!  
–En realidad, es una niña – corrige el muchacho calvo. Su cliente, cansado de sus bromas, levanta una caja de madera y la lanza contra él, quien logró esquivarla por pocos centímetros – ¡Espera, espera! ¡Ella es especial, lo juro!  
Antes de que una segunda caja impacte contra su cuerpo, Hex se detiene.  
– ¿Especial? – pregunta, apretando con fuerza su bastón.  
–S-Si, su abuela es una hechicera o algo por el estilo – responde el vendedor, nervioso – así que ella también debe serlo.  
El brujo se acercó al muchacho calvo y lo toma de su remera, estampándolo contra la pared fuertemente.  
– ¡Por más que su abuela fuera la bruja más poderosa de la galaxia, eso no garantiza que ella herede sus poderes! – le grita, zarandeándolo – además, es muy prematura para que muestre alguna señal de magia, sin mencionar que no soy niñera de nadie.

El brujo soltó al muchacho y caminó fuera de allí, hacia la entrada.  
– ¡Espera, espera! – el vendedor lo detiene – ¡En verdad tienes que llevártela!  
Él se detiene unos segundos, antes de voltear a verlo.  
–Es apenas un bebé, ¿Cómo ha terminado en tus manos? – le pregunta, con un poco de curiosidad.  
–Sus padres están muertos, nadie puede hacerse cargo de ella – responde el vendedor.  
Hex alza una ceja, mientras se acerca unos pasos más.  
– ¿Y cómo sabes eso?  
Un silencio de unos segundos se generó, antes de que el muchacho se dignara a responder.  
–Yo los asesiné – susurró, bajando suavemente su mirada.  
–Entonces con más razón, es tu problema – el brujo sentenció, mientras volteaba dispuesto a salir de allí.  
– ¡No! ¡Yo no puedo tenerla! – nuevamente el vendedor intenta detenerlo – ¡Se supone que debía asesinarla también! ¡Vilgax va a matarme si descubre que sigue con vida!  
Cómo si hubiera dicho las palabras mágicas, Hex se detuvo en seco.

– ¿Vilgax? – el brujo se acerca de nuevo a la canasta de mimbre, observando a la niña. No entendía que relación podía tener un humano tan pequeño, con Vilgax – ¿Siquiera sabes la edad de esta niña?  
–Su madre dio a luz hace tan sólo tres días – confesó, y eso fue suficiente para hacer crecer su intriga.  
– ¿Por qué alguien como Vilgax está interesado en que asesinar a un bebé?  
Tan pronto escuchó esa pregunta, el muchacho frente a él sonrió ampliamente.  
–Entonces si te interesa – susurra.  
–No, vuelvo a repetirte, no soy niñera de nadie – el brujo intentar marcharse una vez más, antes de ser interrumpido por el vendedor, quien se colocó frente a él.  
–Mira, yo no puedo tenerla conmigo un solo día más. Mañana debo volver a trabajar, y necesito hacerla desaparecer – el muchacho le habla – sólo necesito que te la lleves. Si quieres, déjala en una iglesia o mátala tú mismo, ¡Pero llévatela de aquí!  
Hex alzó una ceja. Ese chico tenía valor en enfrentarlo así, y levantar la voz. Si se exponía de esa forma, era porque en verdad Vilgax lo asesinaría. Había cometido un error muy grande al dejarla con vida.

Se acercó al cesto y observó a la niña. La pequeña bebé solamente lo miraba, con total tranquilidad. No lloraba, ni gruñía molesta, a pesar de que estaba en un ambiente frío, y no tenía el calor de un ser humano que la acobije en sus brazos. Ella solamente lo observaba, cómo si no le temiera a nada en el mundo.  
Luego de pensarlo unos segundos, suspiró y finalmente se decidió a tomar el cesto en sus manos.  
–Sólo para que quede claro… – susurra Hex, mirándolo fijamente –… Me debes un favor, y muy grande.  
El brujo solamente caminó unos pasos hacia la entrada. El vendedor hizo lo mismo y se montó en su motocicleta.  
–Por lo pronto, dejaré a esta niña en una iglesia u hospital – el hombre con tatuaje de calavera habla – luego te encargaré un trabajo, y será mejor que lo cumplas.  
El muchacho solamente asiente, mientras enciende el vehículo.  
–Aguarda un momento – Hex lo llama, antes de que pueda marcharse – no me has dicho porque Vilgax quiere muerta a esta niña.  
Él joven solamente sonrió de lado, y se tomó unos segundos antes de hablar.

–Ella es una Tennyson – le confiesa – la nieta del legendario plomero Maxwell.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 _¡Si, traigo historia nueva!_

 _El Summary es más que claro acerca de que se trata. Amo jugar con los bandos, haciendo que los héroes se conviertan en villanos, y se me ocurrió esta descabellada idea donde Gwen crece con Hex, quien le enseña todo lo que sabe. El cumplirá el rol de maestro, y de padre, aunque de una forma un tanto distante. Me pareció muy Ooc hacer que el brujo cuide con amor y con cariño a Gwen, pero en la serie original él se ha hecho cargo de su sobrina, así que asumirá una paternidad un poco diferente._

 _En un principio pensé en hacer que este fic giré en torno a una relación BenXGwen, pero luego decidí descartarlo. Estoy intentando con algo nuevo, más dramático y sobre todo oscuro. Tocaré temas como drogas, violencia y mucho dramatismo, de más está decir._

 _Por el momento, este es el primer capitulo. Aquí relato el instante en que Hex vio a Gwen por primera vez. A partir del próximo capitulo, la serie se centrará en la adolescencia de la pelirroja, a los 15 años. Obviamente, también estará Charmcaster, quien mantendrá una relación un poco menos conflictiva con su **"prima"** que en la serie original, pero si con muchos celos._

 _Por favor, lean y dejen un review, expresando sus opiniones. Me ayuda muchísimo._

 ** _¡Saludos!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ben 10 y sus personajes, no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Capitulo II**

 **" Bosque"**

* * *

 **"Cuando el misterio es demasiado impresionante, es imposible desobedecer"**

Antoine de Saint-Exupéry.

* * *

La tarde aún no llegaba a ocultarse, cuando Benjamin Tennyson se adentró en ese bosque. El muchacho de quince años, caminó con cautela sobre las hojas secas y raíces sobresalientes del suelo. La noche anterior había llovido durante varias horas, hasta los comienzos del mediodía, por lo que temía resbalar, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la zona donde quería dirigiese, estaba cuesta arriba. Daba pasos cuidadosos y se aferraba a los árboles, tan fuerte como le era posible, con tal de evitar caer y golpearse.  
Luego de varios minutos, se detuvo detrás del gran árbol que ya conocía. Era uno de los más viejos de esa zona, con un gran y ancho tronco, sólido como roca. El muchacho se ocultó tras este, y lentamente asomó su cabeza. Allí, a varios metros de distancia, se encontraba una joven de aproximadamente su misma edad, sentada. Su cabello era color rojizo, su piel blanca y si bien no había llegado a observar con detenimiento sus ojos, creía que estos eran de un color claro. La muchacha vestía un sweater color azul, sobre una camisa, y un pantalón largo.  
Ben solamente la observó, en silencio. Debía admitir que había algo en ella que le llamaba la atención, y mucho. No se debía al hecho de que era claramente hermosa, había algo más.

Se había topado con ella por primera vez, hacía varias semanas. Sobrevolaba su ciudad, en forma de Jetray. Ese día sus padres se habían ido a un viaje romántico y él los fue a despedir. Se encontró con unos amigos y tan pronto tomó noción del tiempo, ya era de noche, por lo que decidió recurrir a su omnitrix para volver a su casa junto a su abuelo, quien estaba ahora a su cargo.  
Le pareció extraño el ver a alguien en el bosque, a esas horas. No había ningún tipo de luminosidad, por lo que no distinguía el sexo de la persona en cuestión, o la edad. Finalmente se convenció de que era un cazador, o simplemente una pareja que había ido allí en busca de algún tipo de nueva aventura sexual. Después de todo, no era algo tan inusual y algunos de sus compañeros lo habían hecho, y recomendado.

A la tarde siguiente, sobrevoló nuevamente la zona, por simple curiosidad aunque en verdad no esperaba encontrar nada. Se sorprendió al ver a una joven en medio del bosque. Era un horario habitual, pero no en ese lugar tan recóndito. Estaba demasiado alejado del lago, o de la zona de camping, principal atracción de la Ciudad.  
Así que imaginó que tal vez estaba pérdida, pero no. Antes de que pudiera acercarse, ella salió del bosque caminando tranquila, sabiéndose el trayecto de memoria. No era la primera vez que estaba allí, claro estaba.  
Durante los siguientes días, se encontró siguiéndola cautelosamente, curioso. Solamente descubrió dos cosas: que pasaba por allí tres veces a la semana, y que sólo se sentaba a leer. Benjamin no comprendía como una persona caminaba varios kilómetros a una zona rocosa, e inclinada, con posibles lagartos o alguna serpiente, solamente para leer un libro. No tenía sentido alguno.  
Siguió apareciendo por allí, y un día simplemente se colocó detrás de un árbol, para verla más de cerca. En esa ocasión, las temperaturas eran muy bajas, y traía un abrigo que no le daba el suficiente calor, ya que luego de una hora ella comenzó a temblar y frotar sus manos.  
Ben sintió unas extrañas ganas de acercarse a presentarse, tal vez prestarle su abrigo o invitarla a tomar una taza de chocolate caliente. Antes de que pueda tomar el valor de hacer tan sólo una cosa de las tantas que había pensado, ella desapareció, como por arte de magia. Le pareció perturbador. Revisó toda la zona, pero ella ya no estaba allí. Por más que hubiera corrido lejos, no podría haber recorrido tanto como para desaparecer de su vista. Los próximos días a ese suceso, la joven simplemente no apareció más por la zona. Ben estaba completamente confundido, incluso había llegado a pensar que nunca existió, que solamente era una mala jugada de su mente.

Tuvieron que pasar dos días para que vuelva a verla allí, y confirmara que no estaba loco. Todo era tan extraño, y ella tenía un aire tan misterioso, que hipnotizaba.  
Así que Ben simplemente, y casi sin darse cuenta, se había dado en la tarea de seguirla. No sabía si ocultaba algo, pero quería descubrir quién era ella.  
Antes de que el muchacho pudiera retirarse con cautela, la pelirroja se levantó y sacudió las hojas que se habían pegado a su pantalón. Tomó su libro y caminó de regreso.  
Benjamin podía sentir y oír sus pisadas, cómo se acercaba, y eso lo ponía más que nervioso. Con sumo cuidado, fue rodeando el gran árbol donde estaba, para que ella no notara su presencia. Una vez que la pelirroja y él estuvieron en extremos opuestos de nuevo, suspiró aliviado.  
Asomó su cabeza y rápidamente volvió a esconderse, al ver cómo ella se detenía, de espaldas.  
Sólo escuchó el ruido de los pájaros cantar alegres, hasta que ella habló.  
– ¿No piensas preguntarme mi nombre? – la pelirroja habló con suavidad, sin mirar nada en especial, sólo el horizonte.  
Ben se quedó totalmente paralizado, en espera de que frente a ella esté otro muchacho, y que no le hable a él.  
Escuchó una suave risa y no se atrevió a asomar su cabeza de nuevo.  
– ¿Que sucede? – la muchacha volteó y él podía sentir cómo se acercaba. Antes de que pueda salir de si escondite, o simplemente escapar, ella apareció frente a él en cuestión de segundos – ¿De repente te has vuelto alguien tímido?

Ben solamente tragó saliva. Mientras pensaba en que excusa darle, la observó bien. Sus ojos eran verdes, muy parecidos a los suyos, y tenía un par de pecas bajo estos. Su rostro no parecía mostrar signos de miedo, lo cual era extraño considerando la situación en que estaban.  
– ¿Y bien? – ella volvió a hablar, viendo que el joven no emitía sonido alguno – ¿Piensas decir algo en tu favor?  
– ¿E-En mi favor? – Ben habló nervioso, y sólo cuando terminó su frase compendió que aquella era una pregunta tonta, demasiado.  
Ella se había dado cuenta de que la estaba espiando y probablemente estaba pensando en que era algún tipo de acosador sexual, o un psicópata.  
–Me has estado siguiendo desde hace dos semanas – la pelirroja habló con total naturalidad, lo cual lo ponía aún más nervioso.

"– ¿Por que ella no tiene miedo? – se preguntaba a sí mismo – ¿Acaso piensa correr y llamar a la policía? ¿O asesinarme aquí mismo?".  
Él sacudió su cabeza, calmando sus pensamientos. Si ella corría el podía alcanzarla y explicarle todo, o al menos tratar. Y si trataba de matarlo, bueno, eso era absurdo. Si bien ella se veía en forma, y unos centímetros más alta, no combatía peligrosos villanos y alienígenas. Además, su única arma era el libro que aún sostenía en sus manos.  
–Sé que esto se ve muy mal, pero juro que no estoy aquí para hacerte daño – Ben se hace hacia atrás, para darle su espacio y demostrar sus buenas intenciones.  
Mientras daba varios pasos, su talón se enredó con una raíz de un árbol y cayó sentado sobre las hojas.  
–Lo sé – la chica respondió, y Ben subió su mirada, extrañado.  
– ¿Qué? – no pudo evitar preguntar.  
–Sé que no eres una mala persona – volvió a decirle ella. La pelirroja reparó en el cielo, el cual comenzaba a oscurecer.  
Tan pronto terminó su frase, siguió su camino como si nada hubiese sucedido.  
Ben la observó atónito, mientras aún no se había incorporado.  
–Y-Yo soy-  
–Benjamin Tennyson – la muchacha lo interrumpió, sin dejar de caminar –. El portador del omnitrix.  
Y, sin decir una palabra más, ella simplemente siguió su camino, hasta desaparecer en el horizonte, entre los árboles.

El cielo ya estaba oscureciendo cuando regresó a su hogar. Cerró con cuidado la puerta, y dejó a un lado su abrigo, antes de caminar sin hacer demasiado ruido, hacia su cuarto.  
–Vaya, vaya – se detiene cuando escucha esa voz detrás suyo, tan irritante –. Mira quien regresa tarde, de nuevo.  
Alice sólo se quedó en su lugar, y suspiró suavemente.  
– ¿Que quieres, Charmcaster? – preguntó de mala manera.  
–Relájate, princesa – la muchacha de cabello platinado sonrió, caminando hasta quedar frente a ella – no pienso delatarte con mi tío... O tal vez sí.  
La pelirroja solamente pasó de ella, sin evitar que sus hombros choquen en el proceso.  
–Haz lo que quieras – fue lo único que dijo, antes de encerrarse en su habitación.  
La muchacha se dejó caer sobre su cama, suspirando. Observó el adorno que estaba en su techo, similar a un atrapa sueños.  
Levantó su mano, la cual inmediatamente se cubrió de un brillo color rosa, y comenzó a moverla en círculos, haciendo danzar el colgante.  
Se entretuvo así varios minutos, sin nada más interesante que hacer, hasta que alguien llamó a su puerta. Lentamente se levantó y salió de allí, la cena de seguro estaría lista.

Se sentó en silencio. Hex y Charmcaster ya estaban allí, esperándola. Ninguno dijo nada en ese momento, solamente comenzaron a comer.  
–Alice, ¿Podrías decirnos donde estuviste toda la tarde? – la chica de cabello platinado preguntó, con una sonrisa de lado.  
La pelirroja comió un bocado más de su comida, antes de responder.  
–Claro, en el bosque leyendo – habló totalmente tranquila, antes de mirarla – ¿Y tú?  
–Trabajando con mi tío, ya sabes, en algo que realmente importa – la muchacha le insinúa con cierta malicia.  
–Charmcaster – el hombre allí presente finalmente susurró algo.  
–Nosotros no pasamos el día solamente leyendo, sin hacer nada más – continuó la mayor de las jóvenes –. Bueno, supongo que es algo de familia.  
–Es suficiente – Hex ordenó, con un tono de voz mucho más severo.  
La muchacha de cabello platinado dejó de hablar, mientras rodaba sus ojos y volvía a ingerir un bocado de su comida.  
–Alice, puedes ir a donde te plazca, pero debes avisarme donde estarás – el hombre vuelve a hablar –. Sabes que últimamente los plomeros están sobre nosotros.  
–No, los plomeros están sobre ti y sobre mi – La muchacha mayor recalca, con el ceño fruncido – ¿Acaso olvidas que ella es la niña buena de la familia?  
– ¡¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo?! – la pelirroja alzó la voz, perdiendo la paciencia.  
– ¡Precisamente eres tú! – la muchacha se levantó de su asiento y apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa.  
– ¡Basta! – Hex se incorporó de su asiento. Golpeó la mesa con su puño, haciendo que los platos se tambalearan suavemente.  
–Me iré de aquí – Charmcaster se levanta de su asiento, molesta.  
–No, te quedas – Hex levantó su mano, la cual despidió un aura negra, obligándola a sentarse de nuevo –. Vamos a tener una cena, en paz.  
Las muchachas se observaron entre sí, cruzando miradas, antes de retomar con su comida.

* * *

La pelirroja caminaba por el césped lentamente, mientras su mente recordaba la escena vivida hacía horas, en la cena. Frunció el ceño y suspiró suavemente, sabiendo que nunca lograría tener una relación normal con su prima.  
Charmcaster había llegado a vivir allí cuando ella tenía cinco o seis años. En ese entonces su prima tenía diez años, ambas eran unas niñas. Si bien no recordaba mucho esa época, nunca congeniaron demasiado y desde que tiene memoria, su relación siempre estuvo plagada de peleas y discusiones. Incluso una vez estuvieron a punto de llegar al punto de la violencia física, de no ser por Hex que intervino y las separó.  
Alice detuvo sus pensamientos cuando accidentalmente chocó con algo. Subió su vista y vio a Hex. Ambos habían ido al bosque, luego de cenar, y estaban caminando bajo la luz de la luna.  
–Lo siento – se disculpó mientras se alejaba unos pasos.  
–Últimamente estás muy distraída – Hex la miró de reojo, tratando de analizarla.  
Ella no dijo nada, solamente se sentó en el suelo con hojas,  
– ¿En algún momento mi prima y yo nos llevamos bien? – pregunta, curiosa.  
El hombre con tatuaje de calavera suspira, antes de sentarse a su lado.  
–Si, pero fue hace mucho tiempo – respondió –, antes de que supiéramos el potencial que tenías.  
– ¿Crees que ella esté…Celosa? – la pelirroja susurra por lo bajo.  
–No lo sé – Hex suspira, tomando una respiración profunda –. Charmcaster siempre ha sido un misterio para mí.

"Bueno, no ha de ser fácil para ella – Alice pensó –. Perder a su padre cuando era una niña, a manos de un dictador despiadado".  
No sabía mucho del tema, pero el padre de Charmcaster era todo un héroe. Murió tratando de derrocar a un gran dictador que se había apoderado de la dimensión donde vivían, Legerdomain. En ese entonces Hex vivía en Bellwood, y logró rescatar a su sobrina y llevarla a vivir con él.  
Por supuesto que ella también había perdido a sus padres, pero era diferente. Los suyos habían muerto en un accidente de tránsito, cuando ella era una recién nacida. Hex la adoptó y la cuidó desde entonces. No tenía un recuerdo de sus padres, más que el brujo, pero eso no le molestaba. Sabía que era afortunada, y siempre le estaría agradecida.  
–Es hora de comenzar – el brujo habló, sacándola de sus pensamientos.  
La muchacha asintió y cerró sus ojos, preparándose para meditar junto a su padre, y maestro.  
Hex se quedó observándola unos segundos, mientras recordaba la primera vez que habían meditado.

* * *

-Inicio Flashback-

– ¿Por qué estamos aquí? – la niña preguntó, con algo de temor en su voz, mientras caminaba junto a Hex por el bosque.  
–Porque vamos a meditar – respondió él –. Ya estás lista para tu entrenamiento, Alice.  
El brujo no esperaba que ese día llegara tan pronto. A medida que la niña crecía, él notaba cierto potencial en ella. Cuando tenía siete años, la pelirroja estaba haciendo un berrinche, y sin notarlo logró que un jarrón caiga al suelo, rompiéndose. Él había quedado perplejo, aún era muy joven para mostrar alguna manifestación mágica. El vendedor tenía razón, había heredado los poderes de su abuela, una anodita.  
Con cada día que pasaba, sus poderes, al igual que el control que tenía sobre estos, crecía cada vez más. Así que allí estaban, en medio del bosque, listos para su primera meditación.  
La niña observó a su alrededor, mientras escuchaba a los búhos del ambiente.  
–Tengo miedo – dijo y en un impulso tomó la mano del brujo, apretándola suavemente.  
Hex bajó su vista, y una pequeña sonrisa salió de su rostro.  
–No deberías tenerlo – susurró mientras ambos caminaban de la mano –. Eres muy poderosa Alice, tal vez ahora no lo notes, pero pronto lo sabrás.

En pocos minutos llegaron a la parte más alta del bosque, donde se podía observar a pleno la luna. El brujo le explicó a la niña, que muchos hechiceros intensificaban sus poderes al meditar bajo la luz de la luna llena, así que no había un escenario mejor para aquello.  
Ambos se sentaron y ella cerró sus ojos, tal como le habían indicado.  
–Esto no funciona – se rindió luego de estar así diez minutos, sin sentir nada especial.  
– ¿En verdad crees eso? – el brujo le preguntó, sonriendo – ¿Por qué no abres los ojos y lo observas por ti misma?  
La niña hizo caso y se quedó sorprendida al ver que estaba levitando. Tan sólo estaba a pocos centímetros del suelo, y tan pronto notó eso, perdió su control y equilibrio, cayendo sobre las hojas.  
– ¿Lo hice? – preguntó y él asintió con su cabeza. Inmediatamente la niña se levantó y lo abrazó – algún día seré tan poderosa como tú, papá.  
Hex solamente se agachó, abrazándola también. Él nunca había permitido que le llamara "papá", pero había pequeños momentos en que simplemente escapaba de su boca. Desde pequeña, él le había hecho saber que sus verdaderos padres habían muerto en un accidente, aunque no era así. Ellos habían sido asesinados, no la habían abandonado o algo por el estilo. Habían perdido la posibilidad de criarla. Seguramente la esperaban con ansias y la hubieran cuidado con mucho cariño. Tal vez le hubieran demostrado más amor que el que le demostraba él, pero trataba de hacer todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

-Fin Flashback-

* * *

El brujo cerró sus ojos, y sonrió suavemente, antes de meditar junto a la pelirroja.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 _Aquí traigo el segundo capitulo de esta historia. Me quedó mas extenso de lo que esperaba, pero es que hay mucho que contar y la inspiración fluye por si sola._

 _Muchas cosas que aclarar. He pensado mucho en la relación de Ben y Gwen, y aún no me decido muy bien. Seguiré este fic y dejaré que todo fluya solo, después de todo la temática central es otra._

 _La relación de Gwen y Charmcaster es pésima, y claramente hay una rivalidad y celos, los cuales se intensificarán a medida que avance._

 _Como habrán notado, Hex no es un padre muy cariñoso y demostrativo, pero aún así se preocupa por su "hija adoptiva"._

 _He decidido que Gwen tome el nombre de "Alice". No es un nombre elegido al azar, y luego se sabrá su significado._

 _Bueno, supongo que eso es todo. Asegúrense de dejar un review, contándome si la historia les atrapa, o que cmabios harían._

 ** _¡Saludos!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ben 10 y sus personajes, no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Capitulo III**

 **" Destino"**

* * *

" **Los hombres son dueños de su propio destino. Pueden cometer los mismos errores o, incluso pueden huir de todo lo que desean y de lo que la vida, generosamente, coloca ante ellos"**

Paulo Coelho.

* * *

La pelirroja se encontraba sentada sobre el gran sillón negro, leyendo tranquilamente. Pocas veces podía disfrutar de una tarde lejos de las provocaciones de su prima, y las meditaciones con su padre, y estaba dispuesta a sacarle provecho.  
Como si el destino congeniara contra ella, el ambiente calmo se esfumó en segundos, cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió y cerró con fuerza. La muchacha levantó su vista y rodó sus ojos viendo como el joven de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes se acercaba.  
—Normalmente uno llama a la puerta y espera a que lo dejen entrar — le reprocha, para luego volver su vista hacia la lectura.  
Sintió como el peso del muchacho se depositaba en el sillón, a centímetros de ella, provocando que su cuerpo se hunda hacia un costado.  
—Siempre tan amable y cariñosa — él le respondió irónicamente, poniéndose cómodo.  
— ¿Que quieres, Michael? — la pelirroja preguntó de muy mala gana, esperando a ponerle un fin a su conversación y poder continuar con el ambiente tranquilo.  
Solamente cuándo vio una sonrisa pícara en el rostro del muchacho, supo que había formulado su pregunta de forma incorrecta.  
— ¿Que es lo que quiero? — en un movimiento ágil, él pasó su brazo por sobre sus hombros y unió sus cuerpos. Su mano derecha se dirigió a la mejilla de la pelirroja, quedando a centímetros de su boca —. Sabes muy bien cuál es la respuesta.  
Alice rápidamente golpeó con su codo las costillas del muchacho, escuchando un quejido como resultado y sonriendo por esto. Antes de que él pudiera intentar otra maniobra, ella se levantó y caminó en dirección opuesta pero se detuvo cuando la joven de cabello platinado bajó las escaleras, entrando en escena.

— ¿Sucede algo? — su prima no pudo evitar preguntar, al notar el ambiente un tanto extraño.  
Alice intercambió una rápida mirada con el muchacho rubio, antes de responder.  
—No, solamente estaba conversando con tu novio, quien cree que vive aquí — habló mientras rodaba sus ojos. Caminó de nuevo hasta el sillón y tomó en manos su libro —. Me iré a leer a mi cuarto.  
Para su sorpresa, Charmcaster la tomó por la muñeca, evitando que dé un paso más.  
—Oh, vamos. Eso es tan aburrido — su prima se burló de ella como lo hacía tantas veces más, antes proseguir — ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?  
Esa propuesta la descolocó por completo. Ella nunca había tratado de incluirla en sus planes, o compartir una salida. Su repentina amabilidad le parecía sospechosa, haciéndola dudar si había algo más oscuro detrás, pero no podía darse el lujo de rechazar algo que podría unirlas de una vez por todas. Así que dejó a un lado su libro y se fue junto a ellos, aún con la sensación de que no todo saldría como esperaba.

* * *

Los tres jóvenes caminaban sin un rumbo específico, vagando por las calles de la ciudad. Habían pasado la mitad de la tarde caminando por la ciudad, luego de almorzar en un restaurante de comida rápida.  
—Creo que veo algo interesante — Charmcaster susurró de repente, señalando hacia el frente.  
Los jóvenes observaron en esa dirección, sólo para ver una joyería. Estaba cerrada, y en la puerta había un enorme cartel anunciando que ese día no permanecería abierto.  
Antes de que Alice se pueda oponer, su prima y Michael ya habían cruzado la calle, dispuestos a actuar. Cuando de delitos se trataba, ella no era inocente. Varias veces había robado libros de hechizos y objetos mágicos, pero junto a Hex. No confiaba en Charmcaster, y mucho menos en Michael.  
Muy a su pesar, la pelirroja caminó hacia la parte trasera del local y tan sólo pasaron unos segundos hasta que la puerta explotó. El ambiente se inundó de humo, y la alarma se activó inmediatamente.  
Los mayores no tardaron en ingresar, pero Alice se quedó fuera.  
—E-Esto no es muy seguro — habló, sabiendo que tendrían pocos minutos hasta que la policía llegué.  
Charmcaster salió solamente para jalarla del brazo, y hacerla entrar a la joyería.  
—Cállate y toma lo que puedas — ordenó, y rápidamente todos comenzaron a llenar sus bolsillos.  
La sirena policial se oyó a los pocos segundos, sin darle tiempo a hacer nada.  
— ¡Demonios! — la muchacha de cabello platinado maldijo — ¡Debemos salir de aquí!  
Pero antes de que puedan escapar, al menos cinco policías derribaron la puerta, entrando en el lugar.  
— ¡Manos arriba! — uno de ellos ordenó, pero definitivamente no sabían con quien se estaban metiendo.

Su prima no tardó en hacer uso de sus poderes, lanzando a los policías contra la pared. Apenas los derribaron, Charmcaster y Michael no tardaron en correr lejos. La pelirroja intentó hacer lo mismo, pero ni siquiera llegó a dar un paso cuando otro policía apareció por la parte trasera.  
— ¡Manos arriba! — ordenó, y ella se paralizó.  
— ¡E-Esto es un error! — Alice exclamó, pero sabía que ellos no creerían eso.  
— ¡Manos arriba, ahora! — el uniformado volvió a repetir.  
La pelirroja suspiró mientras cerraba sus ojos, sabiendo que no tenía escapatoria. Su prima ya había hecho uso de sus poderes, por lo que los plomeros no tardarían en llegar. Sería más fácil lidiar con la policía, que con ellos.  
Un oficial se colocó tras ella, y la esposó, llevándola hacia la patrulla. Mientras era conducida hacia la estación, la pelirroja pudo observar a Charmcaster y Michael ocultos tras un contenedor de basura, sonriendo.

* * *

La pelirroja estaba de pie, bufando por lo bajo. Sus manos aún estaban esposadas, mientras era obligada a sostener un pequeño cartel con los datos de su arresto, para tomar una foto que iría directo a su prontuario.  
—Oh, vamos muñeca — el policía encargado de la cámara, un hombre que la triplicaba en edad y peso, no dejaba de mirarla y lanzarle piropos, lo cual la hacía sentir asqueada — ¿Por qué no haces una linda pose para el viejo Joe?  
Una sonrisa de lado apareció en el rostro de la muchacha, mientras posaba con más gracia.  
— ¿Una linda pose? Oh, tal vez ésta te agrade — susurró con una voz provocadora y sensual, antes de alzar su dedo del medio frente a él.  
El policía le dirigió un insulto, acusándola de insolente mientras se retiraba para que la encierren, y ella no podía estar más satisfecha.

En cuestión de minutos la encerraron en una de las habitaciones que solían usar para interrogar a sospechosos. Era un espacio muy pequeño, y ella comenzaba a sentir que su claustrofobia aumentaba con cada segundo que pasaba allí. Estaba sentada, aún con las esposas puestas. Una mesa de aluminio la separaba del detective que estaba ubicado en frente, encargado de vigilarla.  
— ¿Y bien? — el uniformado habló mientras le acercaba una taza de café — ¿Por qué no me dices lo que sucedió en la joyería?  
Alice tomó la taza con ambas manos, ya que no podía separarlas debido a sus ataduras, y bebió un poco del líquido. Podría no ser el mejor café del mundo, pero su estomago estaba vacío y gruñía a cada segundo, recordándoselo.  
—Ya lo he hecho —ella respondió, dejando a un lado su bebida.  
El hombre le dedicó una mirada seria, demostrándole que era una mala idea jugar con él.  
—Dímelo de nuevo — ordenó, recostándose en su silla suavemente.  
Antes de que la pelirroja pueda responder, el detective sacó un cigarro de su bolsillo y lo encendió. Tan pronto el humo inundó sus fosas nasales, ella comenzó a toser, indicándole que aquello le molestaba.  
— ¿Podrías apagarlo? — la muchacha habló mientras nuevamente tosía, y fruncía el ceño — ¿Sabes que eso va a matarte? Tendrás suerte si llegas a los setenta.  
Él no dejó de mirarla en forma casi fulminante, mientras apagaba el cigarrillo directo sobre la mesa de aluminio.  
—Dime lo que sabes. Ahora.  
La pelirroja solamente suspiró, mientras se sacudía suavemente por el frío del ambiente.  
—No tengo nada que ver con el robo a la joyería — aseguró —. Solamente estaba allí en el momento equivocado.  
—Oh, por supuesto — el hombre alzó una ceja — ¿Y también vas a decirme que no tenías ninguna relación con los dos jóvenes que escaparon?  
Esas palabras hicieron que Alice reviviera en su mente el momento exacto donde su prima escapó junto a Michael. Se tomó unos momentos para maldecirlos en sus pensamientos, antes de responder.  
—No conozco a ninguna de esas personas — dijo sin titubear.  
—Pues déjame presentártelas — el detective dejó caer sobre la mesa dos expedientes, con la foto de los fugitivos — Charmcaster, veinte años, cargos por robo y vandalismo. Michael Morningstar, veintidós años, cargos por negocios ilegales.  
—He dicho que no los conozco — la pelirroja volvió a repetir.

El hombre suspiró y pasó su mano por su frente, antes de levantarse de su asiento.  
—Imagino que tampoco sabes que son especiales — susurró, caminando de un lado a otro —. Ya sabes, que tienen habilidades únicas.  
Alice sonreía por dentro, al ver las palabras que utilizaba para describirlos. ¿Por qué simplemente no decía alienígenas?  
—No creo que robar una joyería y escapar de la policía sea una habilidad única — decidió burlarse un poco del detective.  
El hombre cayó en su trampa, ya que apoyó sus manos en la mesa, impaciente.  
—Sabes a que me refiero, niña — masculló entre dientes —. Ella es una bruja, y él un mutante.  
— ¿Una bruja? ¿Un mutante? — la pelirroja puso su mejor expresión de asombro, disfrutando de cada segundo que lo burlaba — ¿Qué sigue, monstruos, alienígenas?  
—Tal vez tú seas parte alienígena — el hombre susurró, analizándola.  
Ella dejó salir una pequeña risa, sacudiendo su cabeza.  
—Oh, vamos detective. Lo creía más inteligente — exclamó — ¡Son todas leyendas y mitos!  
—Bien, supongo que sólo hay una forma de demostrarlo — el hombre se levantó y caminó hasta una de las gavetas del mueble de madera a un costado del cuarto. Sacó una jeringa y volvió a acercarse a la sospechosa.  
Para ese punto, la sonrisa y diversión de Alice se había esfumado.  
—N-No vas a tocarme con eso — tragó saliva, mientras no le quitaba la mirada de encima.  
—Solamente es una extracción de sangre — el hombre trató de calmarla —. No va a doler, lo prometo.  
La pelirroja suspiró y dejó que el detective se acercara. Tan pronto él estuvo a centímetros de su lado, listo para extraerle sangre, hizo una enorme bola de maná, la cual envió al hombre al rincón opuesto, dejándolo mareado.  
—Te dije que no me tocarías con eso — se burló una vez más, antes de romper las esposas y salir corriendo de allí.

Las alarmas comenzaron a sonar por toda la estación, tan solo unos minutos después, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ella ya había logrado escabullirse, saltando por una de las ventanas, y estaba corriendo por la calle, rogando encontrar un lugar donde esconderse.

Escuchó la sirena del vehículo policial a varios metros, y entró en pánico. Observó un pequeño callejón y corrió hacia allí sin dudarlo. Cuando estaba a punto de perderse entre la oscuridad, chocó contra alguien y cayó al suelo. Rápidamente levantó su vista, y se sorprendió al ver un rostro que ya conocía.  
— ¿Tú? — preguntó mirando a Benjamin Tennyson, quien estaba frente a ella.  
—L-Lo siento — el muchacho se disculpó rápidamente, mientras le tendía su mano para ayudarla a incorporarse — ¿Estás bien?  
Alice se levantó por su cuenta, sacudiendo el polvo de su falda.  
—Si, estoy bien — respondió mirándolo.  
—En verdad lo siento, no te vi — el héroe volvió a disculparse — ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?  
Las sirenas volvieron a escucharse, cada vez más cerca. Alice debía esconderse, pero estando frente al gran portador del omnitrix, sería bastante sospechoso que escape de allí.  
Su mente recordó la última pregunta que el joven le había hecho, y una sonrisa adornó su rostro.  
—Si, hay una cosa — fue lo único que dijo, antes de tomar al muchacho de su chaqueta, y jalarlo hacia el callejón junto a ella.  
Rodeó sus hombros con sus manos y lo besó suavemente. Esto tomó por sorpresa al joven Tennyson, quien apenas comprendió lo que sucedía, tomó a la pelirroja por su cintura, continuando con el beso.

Alice sintió como Ben la pegaba a su cuerpo, quedando contra la pared. Sus manos se dirigieron a trazar cada musculo de su espalda. Debía admitir que estaba en muy buena forma.  
Antes de que ella pueda notarlo, él aprovechó la pequeña abertura de su boca para introducir su lengua. El beso fue tomando cada vez más pasión y fuerza. Las sirenas ya no se oían, pero la pelirroja no rompió el beso.  
Finalmente, se separaron luego de varios minutos, con la respiración agitada. Alice observó a Ben, quien estaba levemente sonrojado, y sorprendido.  
La pelirroja conocía perfectamente cuáles eran sus atributos, y no dudaba en usarlos. Solo ella y su prima sabían cuantos favores habían conseguido con guiñar un ojo, levantar su falda unos centímetros o llevar una camisa escotada. Ambas eran expertas en seducir a los hombres. Los usaban, y cuando tenían lo que esperaban, los desechaban como si de un pañuelo se tratara.  
Si bien Charmcaster era la más experimentada, ella tenía un encanto especial. Su rostro de niña buena la había salvado de más de una situación, y cuando dejaba salir su lado más sensual, los chicos enloquecían.

Alice subió su vista, y observó como Benjamin Tennyson abría la boca para decir algo. Su labio inferior temblaba un poco, mientras titubeaba nervioso. La expresión en su rostro no hizo más que complacer a la pelirroja. Amaba ver cómo tenía el control del héroe más grande del planeta Tierra, con tan sólo un simple beso.  
—Ya debo irme — la muchacha susurró con una pequeña sonrisa, antes de salir corriendo de allí, dejando a Ben completamente confundido.

* * *

Max llegó a la estación y corrió de prisa hacia la oficina. Estaba a punto de tomar el picaporte en su mano, cuando vio a un costado a la persona que tanto buscaba.  
—Oh, Max — el detective intentó acercarse y calmarlo.  
— ¿Charles, donde está? — el plomero preguntó, ansioso.  
Observó a su amigo titubear, rascando su nuca, y su preocupación aumentó.  
—Ella... Escapó — él uniformado susurró, bajando la mirada —. En verdad lo siento, pensaba que lo tenía bajo control.  
El anciano suspiró mientras caía sentado sobre una de las sillas. Había tenido varias decepciones en todos esos años, pero aún así no podía evitar sentir un vacío en su corazón.

—Lo siento — su amigo volvió a decir, mientras palmeaba su espalda, dándole apoyo.  
El plomero pasó sus manos por su frente, cerrando sus ojos un momento.  
— ¿Que es lo que sabemos sobre ella? — preguntó, mientras trataba de mantener la calma.  
El detective tomó una carpeta con pocas hojas dentro, y tomó una respiración profunda antes de hablar.  
—No mucho — suspiró lentamente —. Fue arrestada hace un par de horas, acusada de robar en una joyería. Estaba junto a dos jóvenes más, pero escaparon.  
Max asintió suavemente, escuchando todo atentamente.  
—A diferencia de sus cómplices, ella no tiene antecedentes, es por eso que me llamó la atención — Charles prosiguió —. No aparece en ningún registro. Luce como de quince años, tal vez diecisiete pero no más que eso. Al principio tenía mis dudas, pero cuando me atacó lo confirmé, es una anodita.  
Tan pronto terminó de decir eso, Max sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco. Adolescente, sin antecedentes o señales en los registros, anodita. No podía haber tantas coincidencias.  
— ¿Algo más? — el anciano preguntó.  
—Si — su amigo tragó saliva, antes de extender su mano con el expediente —. Tenemos una foto de ella.  
Max tomó en manos la carpeta, y en ese momento se percató de que estaba temblando. Se quedó varios segundos inmóvil, sin saber si tenía el coraje necesario para dar vuelta la página.

Finalmente, luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad, tomó una respiración profunda antes de abrir el expediente. Apenas lo hizo, una ola de sensaciones lo noqueó. Aún temblando, tomó la fotografía en su mano, observándola bien.  
—Por favor, di algo — Charles susurró, sin saber que hacer o decir.  
Max abrió su boca, pero inmediatamente comenzó a titubear.  
—E-Es ella — dijo, con la voz totalmente quebrada. Estaba llorando, pero aún no se percataba de eso.  
— ¿Qué? — la confirmación y emoción de su amigo tomó por sorpresa al detective — ¿Estás completamente seguro?  
El plomero asintió con un nudo en su garganta. Finalmente, después de tantos años, su búsqueda había dado resultados. La sensación de alivio y felicidad, era algo que lo superaba.  
—E-Es idéntica a Natalie, y tiene el mismo color de ojos que Ben y Ken — Max apretó con más fuerza la fotografía, antes de subir su vista con una enorme sonrisa —. Estoy completamente seguro. Es Gwendolyn Tennyson, mi nieta.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _Finalmente traigo el tercer capitulo de este fic._

 _Como habrán visto, ya hubo un beso Bwen, y se reveló la identidad de Alice/Gwen._

 _Espero que les guste._

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


End file.
